


Immortal Ties

by amothepirate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Adventure, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Royalty, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amothepirate/pseuds/amothepirate
Summary: Since the foundation of the kingdom of Thamalia, upon their 18th year all young nobles must attend schooling in the capital, where they will prove their worth in the eyes of the kingdom and, if they are lucky, be chosen by a creature of mythos to bond souls with. Enox vic Enlan, the son of a merchant recently promoted to nobility, has no idea what he is in for. m/m.





	1. Chapter 1

Enox vic Enlan was in deep shit. Literally. He groaned, stomping his chilled feet in protest. No animal should produce that much refuse. why did they need to stable Erophants in the first place? Oh, right. The merchant's guild was conveening at their estate to celebrate his father; a successful merchant whose position had been elevated to minor nobility after preventing His Royal Neediness (as Enox referred to the 13th prince of the crown who often visited their estate, enamored as he was with the family's youngest daughter) from expiring due to his own sheer stupidity. Prince Balanix had shot himself on a hunting trip and it was only Enox's father's quick thinking and sure hands that saved his royal life. Thus, nobility.

The beasts in question were highly valued in the trade business for their armoured hides, massive bodies and gentle behavior. And if they occasionally burst into flame if they were in a mood, well, shouldn't have put them off in the first place. They also were, to Enox's dismay, veritable shitting machines. To the poor and less fortunate, an Erophant's droppings were a highly desired commodity. When dried into bricks, one block could burn for up to three days continuously, providing much needed heat during the harsh spell of winter. No merchant worth his chain would pass on a (literal) pile of free, easily tradable resource. Of course, it was usually their servants who were conscripted to the odious, odorous and thoroughly unpleasant task of shoveling the refuse into the molds, where they would dry and become fuel. But most first sons probably kept their mouth shut when a merchant began praising the so-called luck of the family to be visited so often by a prince of the crown, even as far removed as he was from the actual crown itself. Calling out any royalty at all for shortcomings was considered by polite society to be treasonous at worst, scandalous at best. Remarking that the one who had convinced his father to promote them to nobility had the intelligence of a wandering widdershins, well. It wasn't anyone's surprise that Enox found himself removed from the warmth of the feast to the shit-filled Erophant stable.

The young man grumbled and heaved another shovelful into one of the molds, wincing in disgust at the wet plopping sound and the renewed fumes of freshly turned scat.

"Enjoying yourself, young master?" a sly voice interrupted his work as a slim youth came into view, leaning negligently against the leg of a placid Erophant.

"Gaivin." Enox acknowledged the newcomer with a wary glance. Gaivin was a commoner, a simple servant, but he carried himself like someone with more. There were whispers that his father was not a farmer but rather a passing fae. Of course, anyone who said this within his hearing somehow ended up with misfortune for the next few days. The stable boy had never confirmed that he had the gift of misluck, but he hadn't denied it either, and events spoke for themselves. Petty as he was pretty, he was often more trouble than he was worth.

"Or should I start referring to you as my lord? You are, after all, nobility." Gaivin smirked, moving in closer and gracefully managing to avoid the piles that littered the straw-strewn floor. Enox scowled. Half the piles bore the mark of his boots, something that Gaivin, judging by his exaggerated over-stepping, had noticed and was subtly teasing him about.

"Master is fine." Enox said tersely, uncomfortable with the sudden proximity of the other boy, whose jade eyes glittered with mischief. He knew that look, and hated it. "How about you pick up a shovel and help?" he stabbed his own into a pile, grunting as he hefted it up.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly." an innocent smile, "your father expressly told me that you need to learn your lesson and to supervise you." he leaned in closely, relishing in violating Enox's personal space. He traced a long finger over Enox's smooth chin. "Does that make me your master? My, my."

Enox barked out a laugh and leaned away. "Trying to seduce me amidst piles of shit? This is a new tactic." he snorted. "Can't say it's working better than anything else you've tried." He turned away and shoveled another pile, missing the brief frown that flitted across the other's face before giving way to a thoughtful but wicked smile.

Gaivin examined the burgeoning man in front of him, soaking in the young noble. A site for sore eyes, to be sure. Broadening shoulders. A thin, tapered waist attached to still-awkward legs that he hadn't quite grown into. Like a young stallion, full of the energy of youth and begging to be broken and ridden. Gaivin longed to be the one to do it. He could imagine it clearly. His hand, fisting the ragged, overgrown sable mane. Those expressive amber eyes, so rare a color in humans, darkened with desire while his cheeks flushed, unsure.

"Yes," Gaivin sighed while stretching, artfully dragging up his shirt to expose his trim waist, not missing how Enox's eyes darted to the exposed strip of pale flesh. "But I've never been your master before, have I?" an eye roll greeted his words and he smirked. How naive. A loud CRACK splintered the air before a sputtering curse flew out of the other's mouth. The shovel's handle had broken clean off, leaving nothing to grip save for edges of ragged splinters.

"What the hell?" Enox whirled, staring at the stable boy. "That shovel was fine before you showed up." He squinted suspiciously, boldly meeting the other's eyes.

"Are you implying something?" How could I have possibly had anything to do with it?" Gaivin said silkily, shaking his head with mock sadness. "I mourn the fact that your father bought such poor quality supplies. Really, being a merchant, you think he'd know better…" He enjoyed the way the other paled and then turned red, grumbling angrily. In truth, Gaivin didn't mind people questioning his heritage. His mom had all but admitted that she had not been faithful, and being a son of the forest was a cause for pride, not disdain. He would never tell anyone that, though. It was far too much fun and such an easy excuse to create mischief.

"Oh, my lord, your hand is bleeding!" he feigned alarm, grabbing the smaller man's hand and yanking him closer. "A splinter, my lord. Come, sit down so I can remove it." he lead the other into his secluded quarters attached at the back of the stable. "If the Erophant's smell blood they may become upset and I don't think your father would appreciate a fire." with a hidden grin, he pushed the other onto the bed.

"It's a simple fix, really. I'm fine!" the other man stuttered. "It's fine, Gaivin." he repeated, licking his lips nervously.

"Oh, but you've been shoveling refuse for the last few hours. We don't want you to get an infection." the faeborn's voice contained far too much glee. "Here we go, it must be cleansed." He met the young noble's eyes before kneeling between his legs. "Did you know that saliva has antimicrobial properties?" he deftly plucked the splinter and rubbed it with a cleansing poultice before licking the finger, enjoying the way Enox's eyes flew wide, pupils dilating wildly.

"G-Gaivin." the stable boy nearly groaned at the stuttering, unsure tone. He felt Enox attempting to pull his finger back and swallowed the digit whole, delighting in the shocked inhale that resulted. He applied a pulsing suction, caressing the tip with his tongue. He flicked his eyes up innocently at the reddened face above him. He knew the picture he made. Long lashes flitting at his cheeks, lips puckered, cheeks flushed with desire. He sprung up, pushing the inexperienced other man into the bedding before capturing those perfectly formed lips with his own. Gaivin ground his groin into the other's waist, groaning at the feel of his master's desire, hardening underneath him.

"S-stop! Mmrph!" Enox turned his face, panting.

"I can feel your want," Gaivin hissed, eyes flashing. "I know that I am pleasing to your eyes, I see you looking often enough." a blush followed his words.

"I-I can't!" Enox gasped, attempting to scoot out from underneath the older boy.

"You can." Gaivin snarled, bending over and biting at the tender flesh of the other's neck.

"Oh-oh! No-" Enox's hand fisted the sheet and a moan escaped him as Gaivin found a particularly sensitive spot. Gaivin was nearly mad with desire. He had wanted this for so long. He would be the first to mark the virgin skin of the highly desired young lord. He sucked with relish, leaving a large, reddened bruise as a sign of his victory.

A loud bang broke through the room. "Knock it off Gaivin, or lose your position in this household." a stern voice interrupted, ignoring the furious look that was sent his way. "I'll not tolerate you accosting our young lord." the stable master; a middle-aged, stoic man regarding the scene in front of him. Enox was gasping underneath him, looking stunned and trembling so delightfully.

"Lord Enox, your father wants word. I suggest you fix yourself. You've got better things to do than to rut with the likes of him." at this, he sniffed the air, his thin lips turning in a puling frown. "Stinkin' of shit, too." He stood in the doorway, clearly planning to stay until he could escort his charge back to the main hall. The man didn't trust Gaivin, with good reason.

Gaivin looked downright murderous. Enox quickly scooted out from underneath him, cursing and tripping in his haste as he exited the door with one last glance at the bed. The faeborn remained kneeling, staring straight ahead, flexing his long-fingered hands and pulling them into fists. "I will not forget this, Sain." the older man stared at him levelly.

"You're not to be touching the master's son. He's nobleborn now, and you know what that means as well as I do. Your fae blood may have been enough to bond him, maybe not. But either way, his maidenhood isn't yours. That shovel'll be coming out of your paycheck too."

Gaivin smiled, and it was an unpleasant thing. "Go protect your ward, sir." he spoke softly, venemously. "He'll be safe from my ways for now. But you won't be around forever. Accidents happen, do they not?" the smile widened, exposing teeth that were sharper than usual.

Sain shook his head. "I'm not afraid of your magic, Gaivin. I'll not allow you to be rapin' who you please livin' in fear of a little bad luck."

"Raping?!" Gaivin flipped his charcoal hair, shaven to resemble a horse's mane, over his left shoulder indignantly. "He was as willing as they come."

Sain shrugged. "The body n' the mind are two different things boy. One day you'll learn." He shook his head as he left, closing the door behind him. Gavain listened to the steady sounds of his steel toed boots as he walked away, undoubtedly with Enox in tow.

The half-human flopped onto his bedding with a frustrated sigh, what a disappointment. "Raping," he laughed scornfully, picking up the reflective shard he kept next to his bed. He had stolen it from a mirror-an expensive item rarely found in common homes, that he had cursed to shatter. He examined his appearance. "Raping…" he repeated before pursing his lips in a mou of distaste. It hadn't seemed that he was forcing himself on the boy. Goddess knows his cock was certainly hard enough. He sighed again, pouting at himself in the mirror. He wasn't really going to curse Sain with an accident; the stables afforded him a bit of exercise and a chance to meet merchants and traders passing through from different lands. His mother told him that if he lost that job then he was going to be sold to the highest paying brothel. Bitch that she was. He smirked at himself, enjoying way it exaggerated the sharpness of his features, bringing the fae aspects of his face into sharper relief. Perhaps Sain would find that the next time he visited the brothel-for who else would sleep with the stable master? Bland bastard that he was-that his cock wouldn't rise to the occasion. Yes, that would do nicely. Gaivin set down the piece of mirror and let out of a deep breath, slipping into a meditative state. He focused on his feelings of frustration, lack of completion and anger at the older man and envisioned what he wanted. With a sharp slash, he released those feelings in a tangible whirl, sending out his misluck. He smiled and settled back into bed. If his sexual appetite wouldn't be satisfied, his hunger for mischief and misfortune would be.

 

End our introductory chapter! In which we met our hero...or at the very least main character. This will be a long, slow burn folks. plenty of magic and intrigue! What did Sain mean by bonding? Find out next time!


	2. chapter 2

Enox glanced at Sain's back, cringing. he had heard what the man had said to Gaivin. He wasn't some blushing damsel, although he was a virgin. Mostly. There had been that one time with the cook's daughter, but other than two of his fingers, the rest of him had never been inside another person, or had another inside of him. He wouldn't have done that with the stable boy anyways. He had control of the situation. He was a lord now.

The stable master stopped just short of the entrance of the estate and turned around to face Enox, who looked away, embarrassed.

"Look at me, master Enlan." amber eyes met his, and he frowned. "I know that you're getting to be a man and that your eighteenth year is only a few sparse days away," he chafed his neck with a calloused hand, "you know that Gaivin is trouble and with you bein' a lord now, you got a real chance at somethin' better than all this." he gestured broadly and Enox opened his mouth, insulted. His family estate was large and well maintained. They may have been in a smaller providence, but they had the lush beauty of the forest and sprawling hills. What city-bred lord could claim that?

"My family's estate is what provides you work, sir-" the young man began hotly, but Sain interrupted.

"Shit boy, I know that. You got a good family, a good place here. I'm tellin' you, there is more out there. More to lose if you weren't….untouched. Bein' noble ain't just a title, it's a change. You're able to bond now. Us mere commoners don't get that chance. Not worth losin' that for some pretty stable boy." he ruffled Enox's hair. "A little slap n' tickle isn't worth it is what i'm sayin'."

Enox blushed furiously, a common habit today, and rolled his eyes. "Sain, you know as well as I do that the Exalted Ones would never choose a merchant-turned-noble for their bonded. They choose royalty. Or no one at all. The dragons barely even show up to The Choosing in most years, and they haven't picked anyone for the last hundred!"

Sain chuckled. "Trust a lord to go straight to the Exalted Ones." his humor evaporated and he grabbed Enox's arm. "I mean it. Don't go pairin' with anything that may not be fully human. You could've found yourself bonded to that half fae in there. He'd curse you with misery for ending his cattin' ways."

"I have my doubts that Gaivin qualifies as an Honored One. And no one really knows if he is what they say he is. He'd be bonded by now." the brown haired boy said dismissively.

Sain just shook his head and said, "I won't be tellin' your father about this, he's madder than just about i've ever seen 'em. Knock your brains boy, everybody knows Balanix ain't gonna win any thinkin' competitions but that's no reason to go disrespectin' royalty. Hell, he just made your family nobles. It ain't right what you said. Best to own up to it and apologize." With a final pat to Enox's head, the weary looking older man headed back towards the stables, leaving the young lord to face his father alone.

Enox trudged to his father's study, where he knew he'd be. He always preferred the study for serious discussions. It's walls were soundproofed by a passing mage and the atmosphere seemed to empower his father's position as head of household. He knocked on the door, unsurprised when it opened to his touch.

"Close the door behind you, please." His father, situated behind his large oak desk, took off his glasses and rubbed at tired eyes. "I trust you know why you are here."

"Yes, sir."

"Sit, my boy." Erlan vic Enlan was not an arrogant man, nor a cruel one. He wasn't prone to fits of anger, nor was he taken to shouting. No, he favored the bitter flavor of disappointment in times of strife, and there were times when Enox wished he would rage instead. His ire would be easier to handle.

"You have insulted the man who we have to thank for our promotion into nobility. A man who will, hopefully, be your future brother. Barring that this insult gets back to him. You act as though you are untouchable, away from the intricacies of court and the realm. Your words have weight. I had hoped to instill this in you, but I fear I have failed you. I raised you away from the capital, away from those would seek to hurt you because of our success. But my protection has done the opposite. You are unprepared to guard your tongue. With power comes burdens, responsibility."

"I am sorry, father." Enox bowed his head, contritely. "But what worry of conflict do we have here, in our estate? Our visitors are friends, from families who wish us well and a royal who is in love with my sister. He'd do nothing to risk her."

A fist thudding on the desk shocked him. His father rarely displayed anger, and never violently.

"My son. You do not understand. You are noble now. Your words have weight." he repeated, shaking his head. "On Winter's tide, you will journey to the capital city of Thane and attend their academy, as all males of high society do. You will be behind your peers. They have had a lifetime to prepare-swordsmanship, hunting, magic, handling the court itself. I've done well by your education here in history, languages and maths, as a proper merchant should know. Most importantly, you will compete and represent our household. You could elevate this family, or bring us to ruin."

Enox stared at his father, paling. He had forgotten. All sons (daughters were elective) of nobility were required to attend Thane Academy for the first three years of their adulthood to prove their worth and survive scrutiny by the elite. It was there that the Exalted and Honored Ones chose their bonded. Royalty attended the academy. If a student performed well, they were often showered with gifts and apprenticeships. If a student failed, well. Disgrace, disaster. In the worst scenario, if they were too much of an embarrassment a trial to revoke their status would occur. Their unpreparedness demonstrating in the eyes of society that the family was not worth the title they had been granted. The kingdom of Thamalia relied heavily on the peers of the realm, and failure was met with severe punishment, just as success was equally met with reward.

"Listen to me," his father began earnestly, leaning across his desk. "You are a gifted, bright boy. I will hire the best tutors but you must work hard. I never had the chance to attend the academy, not many do. Being a merchant is a good life, its rewarded us well, but you will be the first in your line to have the chance to become something greater. Succeed and set your sister Valia up for a secure future. One in where she can become Prince Balanix's betrothed with a bright future instead of scorn at court. You are dismissed for the evening. Your lessons will begin when the tutors arrive in three days."

"I will not fail, sir." he stood up and bowed, making his way towards the door.

"Oh….Enox? One more thing." his father paused, coughing slightly. "I trust that there will be no more...indiscretions with the serving staff. Understood?

The embarrassed young man nodded quickly and left the room, face aflame. He swore his father had a mage glass that was focused on him at all times!

It seemed no time at all before three days had come and gone and the tutors arrived. The first was a towering man with skin as black as coal and strange, milky eyes with no discernable pupil. He was summoned from the far north, a bitter land rife with war and bandits. He was to be Enox's armsmaster. An expert in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. The second was a girthy man, who heaved and huffed his way into the Estate, looking Enox up and down with watery eyes. He was to be his teacher of court etiquette and navigating the intricate ways of polite society, from fashion to dancing and everything in between. The third was an elderly woman, dressed in fine flowing robes that swallowed her thin figure. She was to teach him about simple magic, such as the language of beasts, potions and protection charms. She also was an expert historian on royalty, the Exalted ones and the Honored ones. Although humans didn't have magic, there were charms and items that would gift the wearer with the ability to cast certain spells or have certain protections. She would be tasked with matching the charms and potions to Enox and providing him all he needed for his stay at the capital. Enox decided he liked her best.

The armsmaster, Naas, was the most foreboding man Enox had ever seen. The man had set up quarters in a large tent in a distant field. Enox was sweating by the time he arrived, the day unseasonably hot.

"You are late." Naas stood in a militant stance, contemplating a wall of weaponry that he had set up. Throwing knives, swords, maces, whips, and weapons Enox had never seen or heard of. Each and every one of them deadly in their purpose.

"I'm sorry." the young lord said, coming closer and admiring a wickedly curved sword.

"You are not." the man smiled, "not yet."

Hours later and Enox was sure that the man was a demon. Push ups, sit ups, running, swimming against the tide of the river. The man did every last exercise with him, and not a drop of sweat touched his brow. Enox, on the other hand, was trembling all over, covered in a thick layer of sweat and grime. He had never considered himself out of shape before, but Goddess, he was sure he had torn every muscle in his body.

"Now, we meditate." his teacher led him over into the shade of a large tree and the young man collapsed gratefully. His teacher grinned, shaking his head. "We do not meditate sitting down, being idle. The furnace of your temple must always burn. It is the warrior's way." Enox tried standing up and collapsed once before staggering to his feet.

Naas first demonstrated the pose, then corrected his pupil if it was not to his satisfaction. Each pose had a long flowing name in the language of the high-north, which Naas repeated with reverence until Enox could repeat it back fluently. He worked him through a series of ten poses, each more complicated and trying than the last.

"You call this meditation?" he gasped, heaving for breath.

"It is a warrior's meditation. The poses of life and death." Naas said solemnly, clasping his hands together. "You did well today, young master. Tomorrow we shall do it again, and then again. Until it is ingrained in your being, your chakta."

The high-northern tribe that this man had come from, the Valeric people, were renowned for their mastery over their bodies and essentially became functioning weapons. They rarely taught their secrets to outsiders. It was an honor. Enox's father was an honorary tribe member, after he had worked tirelessly without payment for over a month to bring them much needed medicines when a spurned witch's plague had struck their proud people and desolated their numbers. Without his help, it was likely the tribe as a whole would have perished.

"We are finished for the day. Stretch tonight. You will be sore tomorrow." With that, Naas turned abruptly back to his tent and dismissed his tired charge.

Enox bathed and changed into light clothing, already feeling stiffness creeping into his limbs and muscles. His next lesson was with Sir Afron Bandt, a minor noble who was as a tutor with the children of royalty. Prince Balanix had recommended him personally.

The man had chosen to stay within a comfortable guest room in the manor, and it was here that the lord met him for lessons, limping into the room. The man's watery eyes looked him over thoroughly and he sniffed with disdain. "what on earth are you wearing?" he stood up, leaning heavily on a gaudily decorated cane. "First appearances are everything!" he cried, tsking. "Your hair, your clothes, your posture. I lament that we are starting too late, too late! Too many bad habits!" he sat back down in the chair, mopping at his face before fanning himself delicately. Enox was aghast. He had never met a man who acted like. Well, like a woman before. "Ooh, oh oh. What a task ahead of me. You'll get through it Afron, you always do!"

The afternoon was spent teaching Enox about everything that was wrong with him, from the way he walked to the way he held cutlery. A severe headache bloomed when the foppish man began wailing that he was impossible, just impossible! After he had to correct the young lord's posture for the twentieth time.

"Who CARES how straight my spine is?" Enox finally exploded, leaping up from the chair, yelping in pain when his muscles protested.

Sir Afron slowly smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take for that temper to show-oh yes, I was warned of your loose tongue young master." he said slyly, dropping the affected mannerisms. "We will begin the real work tomorrow. You will learn to reign in your anger and stay cool in the worst of situations. Yes, I will teach you fashion, and etiquette, but the true value of my teaching is the art of control. You will be a master of yourself. Now," he patted the chair next to him,"let us discuss what to do with your hair." Enox sat down warily, realizing that there was far more to this man than he had initially assumed.

Finally, after a few hours of intense education and a delicious dinner later, Enox collapsed in bed. He would meet his final tutor at the breaking of the dawn. The best time, she said, for magic to happen.

 

Chapter two up! Any questions, comments and feedback are more than welcome! Sooon the plot soup will thicken. A dash of romance, a spice of danger, and a spoonful of adventure!


	3. Chapter 3

The old woman folded her hands deep within her robes and smiled softly at her softly snoring young charge. A newly minted lord. He had the distinct glow of Fate around him. She knew that he was important in the way that few are and was honored to play a role in shaping who he was to become. His current aura was a sleepy cerulean with streaks of gold, a sure sign of his purity of both mind and body. She admired that brightness of the strands, common in children but a rarity at his age. They wouldn't last long, especially with that warrior as his instructor. Now there was an aura as strange as she had ever seen. It pulsed with shadows and whorls, symbols she didn't understand but recoiled from. No doubt he had been touched by a deity of death she thought, most likely his own tribe's as it was as foreign to her as the man was himself. She had sat from afar and studied its intricacies. She avoided the presence of such an aura on principle, but even she could appreciate its intricate weave, through the darkness of pain and sacrifice was a deep and beautiful royal purple. The man was good, of that she was sure. It was a color she had rarely seen,, a mark someone who lived selflessly and was at peace with himself. It was quite the contrast, but she had always liked contrary things. Still, the heavy presence of death and destruction prevailed over her senses and left a bad taste in her mouth and so she would avoid him if possible while employed to tutor the young master Enlan.

Ylaris of the Mages And Gifted Individuals Civilization, or MAGIC, was ready, as was the dawn. She clapped her hands smartly and a deep gong rang through the room, vibrating the furniture.

"Whazzit?" bleary amber eyes slowly blinked open, fuzzily taking in his surroundings. He yawned hugely and gagged as Ylaris took the opportunity to pour a potion down his throat. He coughed and sputtered as pure energy rolled through his body.

"What was that?!" he asked, incredulously, staring at the elderly woman before him.

"Energy; harvested from the rising sun, to help you rouse yourself" Ylaris replied succinctly, whipping back his covers. Enox yelped, having slept naked, and scrambled to cover himself. Ylaris resisted rolling her eyes. "You must become comfortable with nudity around me, master Enlan. The fibers of your clothing could prevent spells from sticking to you, and there is significance in the vulnerability and purity of being unclothed." she noticed the boy didn't uncover himself, and instead was turning pinker by the minute, clutching the blanket as though it would protect him from the gods themselves. "Oh for heaven's sake!" she stalked over to the bed, yanking the blanket away with a shockingly strong grip. He flushed a deeper red as her eyes took him in in his entirety. He sat trembling in the morning cold, covering his hardly concealed erection, stiff as it often was in the morning. She glanced down into his lap before meeting his eyes. "Ah yes! The sun is risen and so has your morning vigour! This indicates a healthy sexual appetite, appropriate for a young lad such as yourself. Your maleness greets the dawn, ready to conquer. A good omen."

He didn't think it was possible to expire from shock and embarrassment, but now seemed like a good time to try. He stared at the woman before her, envying her deep layered robes. He was struck frozen as a sudden thought occurred to him, "You aren't going to be naked too, are you?!" he blurted before he could stop himself. She held back a laugh, knowing it would worsen the situation.

"Nudity isn't required for the spell caster." she paused before thoughtfully adding, "although if it would make you more comfortable…"

Enox hastily declined her offer, already uncomfortable enough. Besides, she had to be approaching 80. He did NOT want to see that, fearing his nearly virginal eyes would be inclined to imprint that upon his brain for the rest of his ages. He shivered, realizing just how cold it was in his chambers without clothing on. A sudden spasm of pain shot through his entire body and he flopped back into bed, gasping. Naas had a severely limited vocabulary if he thought this was "sore." A line of fire swathed through his body, cramping each muscle and taking the energy that had been imbued with the potion. Ylaris frowned, quickly deducing what the problem was.

"I fear that Master Naas would not be forgiving if I take away your pain, but I cannot work like this. Here." she handed him a blue vial. "That will take most of the hurt away. It's a minor healing potion." he took it from her and swallowed it shakily, humming happily at the immediate feeling of relief that swept through his body. "Stand up, please."

He stood at his bedside, hands tensing with the urge to cover himself. At least now he was flaccid, the shocking morning chasing away his pleasant dreams. Ylaris approached him and clasped his forearms. "I am going to teleport us into my workshop. You may feel a little squeeze." She closed her eyes and chanted and he smiled at the beautiful sounds falling from her lips. A snug feeling wrapped around him and suddenly tightened before releasing. Enox looked around in awe. They were in an underground chamber, filled with objects and trinkets that begged him to touch. Skulls of mythical beasts and all sorts of rare plants and various bits of creatures filled up jars upon jars, not sitting on shelves but rather floating through the air. It was wonderful. A few large cauldrons burbled in a corner, releasing fumes that ensnared his senses. In the fumes of one, he swore he could see stars.

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed looking around, eyes bright and nudity forgotten.

Ylaris looked around, trying to see her workshop with a stranger's eyes. "Yes, I suppose it is rather impressive. But time is short, we must begin, as the beginning always does, with a legend-a story. Lay down, in that circle over there." Enox did what he was told, laying down on the surprisingly warm and comfortable ground. "Close your eyes and listen. Absorb my teachings, remember my stories…" Enox's eyes fluttered closed, body going to sleep but mind staying attuned to her voice.

"in the beginning,"Ylaris began, soft but steady as she moved about, stirring various potions and adding ingredients here and there, pausing to glance at Enox every now and then with a measuring look. "All species were divided. The Fae claimed the forest, the dragons the mountains to the east. The sphinx took to the desert and the Gryphon the tall trees in the west. The humans were left scattered between them, easy prey at first. But as their numbers grew and so did their intelligence, they began wanting more. They wanted a place to claim as their own, a place in society. But the other creatures were long-lived, and still remembered humans as simple beings and could not reconcile the old with the new. Thus, a war began. Soon, the creatures were not only fighting humans, but each other. Why should they cooperate when they had a chance to claim more territory, more resources? The war blackened the land, killing many and giving birth to creatures of ill-intent. Evil thrived in the hearts of many beings who were emboldened by the war, allowing their wickedness to run free and taint the good intentions until even the longest lived had forgotten why they were truly fighting.

The All-Mother, She-Who-Made-Us, wept for her children as they ignored her pleas of peace. Their fighting tore at her heart until she could stand it no longer. She tricked the leaders into gathering at a summit, where they intended to fight to the death until one emerged victorious. Theophin the Wise Mage represented humans, Shilailr the White of the Fae, Aaya the Great Dragon, Wind-Wither the Four-Winged Gryphon and Abdun the Wise represented the Sphinx. Just before the final battle was to begin, Theophin stepped forward, laid down his staff and knelt before the others, offering himself as a sacrifice in the name of peace for all. Touched by his gesture, the All-Mother decreed that each race of beasts who had so spurned the humans and fought wars over mounds of corpses for meaningless territory, would now bind the firstborn of each family to a noble human worthy of their partnership to share in the human's wisdom. Theophin alone had placed himself above all others in his willingness to sacrifice himself in the name of peace. She saw Theophin as the leader to bring unity and as such he became Emperer-Over-All and was bound to Aaya the Dragon, who had previously been his greatest of foes. His councilmen were each bound to one of the other Exalted races. She decreed that Theophin's lineage would forevermore sit on the throne, and there would be peace in Thamalia. Thus, from his councilmen the noble houses were born, and the tradition of bonding continues, passing through the years, a sacrifice to the All-Mother, so that the world may know peace and prosperity"

As Ylaris finished speaking, Enox's eyes fluttered open. "I've heard that story before. They tell it every year on Mother's Day."

Ylaris nodded. "It is our story, the most important one. We must never forget the war, the tragedy. A bond is great thing, and now, as a noble, you may be chosen."

Enox felt uncomfortable, the only reason he was noble was because of his father's great deeds, not his. He changed the subject. He squinted at the wall where a dragon was etched in silver "Master Ylaris, if this sacrifice is required every year, why have the dragons not chosen anyone for the last hundred years? I don't remember hearing about the Sphinx choosing someone in at least the last fifty as well. That doesn't seem very sacrificial on their part, in fact, kind of selfish. Why do we have to do it and they don't?"

Ylaris's eyes crinkled at the corners. "Dragons and Sphinx don't reproduce often. An newborn is something of a rarity. They are the most long-lived of any species, and it is a matter of great significance when either one is born. They, of all the societies, have been the most distant to the crown, producing the least bondings. But their numbers are few. To one who understands them it is no great surprise, nor is it an insult as the general population assumes."

"Have you ever met a dragon?" Enox pushed himself up, curious.

"Oh, yes." Ylaris breathed, eyes brightening. "I met Aaya, actually. She still lives with Theophin in the great mountains."

Enox's jaw dropped, shocked. "B-but that would make them THOUSANDS of years old! Also, if Theophin is still alive, why isn't he still ruling?" his mind whirled, unable to grasp the concept of being alive that long.

Ylaris chuckled, enjoying his reaction. "You must keep it secret. Not many know. They are at peace and have no desire to rule any longer. If people knew, they'd be out looking for them, worshipping at their feet or trying to take their heads as a trophy." she sobered and followed Enox's gaze to study the silver dragon etched in the wall. A true dragon has not actually bonded with a human for nearly five hundred years, though this was the greatest of secrets. Aaya would not produce an heir, and she had a superiority complex like no other. She shook her head. Thousands of years and Aaya still looked down on the other races. The All-Mother knew this and as such kept their numbers limited, fearing the return of war and carnage. In addition, due to Aaya's inability to sacrifice herself as the others had, every single dragon that was born was bonded with a noble human. The ones who had bonded were usually mixed breeds, with dragon being dominant in the pairing. But only she and a few others knew that. Simply put, because of Aaya, their limited ability to breed with each other was a sacrifice necessary due to the great amount of power they possessed.

The elderly woman pushed the sleeves of her voluminous robes up. "I've been wondering what to do about your training. You only have six short months in which to ready yourself for the capital. That is, if you sleep. Now, I've got potions, terrible for you long term but no lasting harm for short term use. You'll use them six days a week and sleep the entirety of the seventh to let your body recover. That'll give us close to a year to train you. I'll need a couple hairs, some blood and a drop of your sweat. She didn't wait for an answer but leaned down and jabbed his forearm with a sharp needle and ignored his sharp "ow!" of protest. She gathered the rest of her ingredients, chanting steadily over them before dropping them in the starry-fumed cauldron. She winked at the young man, who was rubbing his forearm with a moody expression on his face. "Oh, come on now. You'll be in much worse pain that that before we're through!"

Enox shuddered a the cheerful grin, thinking that he was wrong about Naas being the sadist of the group.

 

Wooo ooo. Another chapter done, more history on Thamalia! Feed my belly with reviews! They warm me in the cold winter nights.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since Enox first began his training. He groaned, sinking deeper into the enormous tub that was sprinkled with various herbs and swirling with a potion or two that Ylaris had dumped in. To help him relax and heal, she said. It was finally the end of the week, and the only day he was allowed to rest and sleep to his heart's content. He lifted his arms out of the water, examining the newly crafted muscles. He wasn't ever out of shape, what with roaming the countryside and unloading heavy merchandise from his father's wagon, but nor had he ever had the body of a warrior. Naas had been wickedly thorough in his training, and had recently remarked how impressed he was with the young lord's progress. Well...he hadn't SAID it exactly, but he had finally gotten a nod of approval and silence when he had gone through his stances. That was a glowing review from the stoic man. A young servant lass, Silmara he thought her name was, entered the room.

"Would it please you to be scrubbed, m'lord?" she asked, averting her eyes demurely. He smiled brightly at her, charmed by her country accent and shy manners.

"Please!" he leaned forward eagerly to expose his back to her, not noticing how her eyes widened as she took in his chiseled figure. She knelt by the side of the tub, glad he wasn't looking at her. Her mom would say she looked the color of a freshly plucked tomato! Silmara picked up the sponge and began to gently scrub at her lord's torso.

"Harder, if you please. I'm not delicate." she nodded, mouth too dry to speak, and worked her thin arms, turning his skin pink and glistening. She gasped as he leaned forward more, exposing a nasty bruise on her lower back.

"He beats you half to death, that man." she murmured fitfully, tracing the area gently with her finger. He hissed, tensing a bit as she touched a particularly sore spot.

"Naas?" Enox chuckled, gently leaning back and guiding her hand and the sponge to his chest. "He knows what's good for me. It's my fault for not blocking the hit." He glanced at her, eyes curious. "You must be new." he laughed, a joyful, pleasing sound. "You should've seen me when we first started. I don't think there was a square of me that wasn't a pretty shade of blue. You would have thought I was a djinn!"

"A djinn, m'lord?" she asked curiously, swiping the sponge across his chest, eyes appreciative of how the water dripped down his collarbone.

"Oh, you know the stories…" he waved his hand vaguely, flinging little droplets. "Rub a lamp, get three wishes? Of course, that's only if they've been bound to something, and they're more likely to curse you than help you..." He trailed off at her blank look and frowned. "You really haven't heard of them, huh?"

"Mum and pa didn't have much time for stories I'm afraid." she ducked her head, feeling stupid.

He titled his head, marveling at her. The simplicity of some peasants simply astounded him. "They haven't been seen for a few thousand years, so it's no wonder…" he grinned. "Now you know about them! They have deep blue or purple skin, like they are made of a bruise, and the more powerful they are the more eyes they have. But never trust them! If you do find one, best to just be respectful and decline the wishes. And don't ever free them! Only fools believe them to be beneficent-err, kind." he sighed wistfully, resting deeply in the water.

The poor servant girl didn't know what to say. Wishes for anything? No one could pass that up. Surely they'd be grateful to be let out of some stuffy old lamp. All the same, she hoped she never met one. "Wash up your hair, m'lord? The witch gave me a potion for your hair, she did."

He nodded, ignoring that she called Ylaris a witch. He tamped down his disappointment. She was kind, but plain. Not her fault, really. She hadn't been raised with a keen intellect in mind. After the astounding and stimulating conversations with his tutors, peasant folk seemed bland in comparison. A part of him longed for the capital, to test his mettle against those who were born and bred into high society. He groaned as her fingers massaged his scalp, groin twitching in pure appreciation at the skill in her touch. 'Down, boy.' He thought cheekily, cracking open an eye to make sure the bubbles in the water hid his manhood.

"I am going to rinse you now, m'lord." She warned him before gently dumping warm water across his head, rinsing the potion out. "Do you wish to stay in the bath or…?" she trailed off, mouth dropping in an 'o' as he stood up, briskly turning from her and exposing his pert buttocks to her widened eyes. They were so firm and...goodness! She lifted her hands to her cheek, feeling the heat there. She could swoon, she really could. Tilly and Caria, the other recently hired handmaidens who attended the master merchant's family would be seething in jealousy! She almost moaned in disappointment as he wrapped his waist with a fluffy towel. The servant girl scrambled to her feet, handing him another towel for his hair. He glanced at her, taking in the flush and wide eyes.

"Sorry. Ylaris insists I be nude around her, as does Naas from time to time." he toweled his hair sheepishly. "It does wonders for one's comfort in their own skin."

"It's-it's quite alright, m'lord." She managed, bowing deeply. "Is there anything...anything else you might need?" her eyes flitted towards the bedroom chamber, and Enox suppressed a deep grin. He sauntered towards her, enjoying the way her eyes watched as water trailed down from his hair, across and down his neck, licking at the plane of his abdomen before disappearing into the thatch of hair peeking out of the towel which was slung low across his hips. The young man had noted a change in the way the servants treated him, hell, even looked at him. Even he found himself admiring the planes of his body in the mirror every once and awhile.

She backed up, squeaking when her back hit the stone wall. The petite girl looked everywhere but his face, the very picture of virginesque nerves. He leaned in closer, breath ghosting over her cheeks and nose. Her eyes fluttered closed, lips twitching in anticipation. He brought a hand up and patted her cheek gently. "Nothing like that, I'm afraid." he stepped back, and she slipped down the wall a little before catching herself. "You're dismissed." he threw a small smile over his shoulder at her. "Thank you." She left quickly through the servant's door, reminding him of a little mouse.

"Thanking the servant staff, tsk." a voice tutted, and Enox rolled his eyes as he made his way into the bedroom.

"Sir Afron, here to get an eyeful of what the other tutors get and you miss, eh?" he dropped his towel minutely, enjoying the way the older man's eyes slipped to his waist before steadying on his face.

"Hardly," the man sniffed, although Enox was satisfied to note that he discreetly adjusted his trousers. "I'm here to assure that your purity remains intact. And to remind you that eyes and ears are everywhere in the city. You cannot afford to be seen mingling with the lower classes. It isn't proper." Enox laughed, which earned a haughty "little minx." from the man.

"I can't help it!" Enox lamented, flopping back against his bed, ignoring that he was only partly dry. "I've never had people look at me this way before, and it's turning me into a monster!"

"Tame the beast, young master. I trust you don't need a tutor to show you the carnal pleasures that can be found in one's hand, hm?" the older man rolled his eyes, a satisfyingly common habit he refused to part with.

Enox fell into a fit of giggles at that, trying to imagine the somewhat stiff man teaching something of that nature, "Oh, honestly! Control yourself." Sir Afron scolded with a certain fondness in his voice as he stood and tugged his already prim and perfect clothes into place. "Naas requests you meet him in the caves your next meeting. Apparently your night vision is abysmal-his words, not mine, you understand." he hefted his way to the door, mopping delicately at his face. "Goodnight, Lord Enlan."

"G-night, Fonsy." came the sleepy reply, a sly grin peeking out when he heard the sputtering at the nickname. He was asleep before the door even closed.

A full day of rest passed, and the moon was still warring with the sun for dominance of the sky when Enox awoke to a knife at his throat.

"Sloppy." Naas whispered, drawing a thin, scarlet line across the young man's throat when he swallowed. The lord didn't react other than that, eyes quickly sharpening in the dull light. Neither man moved, assessing the other. Enox suddenly burst into motion, grabbing the wrist of the blade-holding hand and pulling it forward, plunging the sharp tool deep into the pillow and putting Naas off balance. The older man swiftly compensated, letting go of the blade and rolling onto the bed smoothly while going for Enox's throat. Enox gave a shout and brought his hands up defensively, not letting Naas get ahold of the vulnerable tissue. Instead, he chopped down, hitting nerve points in the wrist, temporarily rendering them useless. Naas smiled then, backing off.

"It is morning."

Enox sighed heavily, rubbing at the drying blood on his chest and pulling the knife out of his pillow. He sent a glare towards Naas. "you're going to find erophant fodder in your stew if you keep this up. The servants already complain about the damage your weapons cause when you attack me like this." Naas inclined his head in acknowledgement and shrugged.

"I do not care about those who would complain of their duty. We will train in the water today, it is good resistance." Enox groaned, goosebumps already pilling along his skin. He hated water training. It left him pruney and made him feel sluggish. "Sir Afron said caves."

"Meet me by the waterfall." the man silently left his room, stopping only to pluck the blade out of Enox's hand.

The young man rolled out of bed and pulled on his training trousers. Plain, brown things that Fonsy would have loathed with a passion. They were patterned with old blood, the servants only able to remove so many stains before some became permanent. He knew they did not approve of Naas, but were too intimidated by the man to say anything to his face. Instead, they huffed and clucked like affronted chickens behind his back. Enox found it amusing. Naas surely knew, but ignored it with his usual stoic grace.

He turned to his bedside table, grabbing and uncorking the flask that sat there serenely, its contents glittering in the morning light. "Blagh," he gagged, retching at the horrid taste. This potion, made by Ylaris, would allow him to stay awake for 24 hours, or until the next dose was due. It zapped energy along his nerves, singing his tired body into life. He shook his limbs before quickly running down the stairs, feeling ready to meet the challenges of the day. He grabbed a bran muffin, shouting a muffled thanks to the cook before running out the back door. Naas insisted he eat something in the morning, then fasted for lunch. He claimed the hunger sharpened the mind, brought out the predatory nature in him, but Enox wasn't so sure. Mostly, he just felt hungry.

He jogged at a quick pace through the forest, having memorized the route long ago. He zagged to his left, avoiding a trap Naas had left for him. There were many along the path, new, more complex and subtle ones popping up every day. The servants had soon learned to not take this route, not after three of them had followed to spy on their session and had gotten properly tangled in the snares. Naas had not been pleased.

He soon spied the man, standing serenely in the waterfall, ignoring the pounds of pressure rushing around him, threatening to swallow him under. Enox stuffed the last of his breakfast in his mouth before wading out to join him. The other man stepped aside, making room for his trainee. The master had had to save Enox many times from drowning and being dashed against the jagged rocks on the bottom when they had started this. He had been terrified, day after day, worried he was going to drown. Now, a sense of calm and peace stole over him when he took his spot, balancing under the weight of the water. He lifted his arms out in front of him, holding them steady under the grating pressure until a fine tremble developed. Then, he steadied his breathing, putting his arms down and slowly lifting his right leg until he was only supported by his left. Beside him, Naas did the same.

They both spent well over an hour under the rush of the falls, testing their strength against nature and humbling themselves to its far greater power when it grew too much.

"We thank the water, for lending us it's grace and unending strength." Naas finally stepped out, bowing lowly to the waterfall in respect. Enox followed his example and murmured the words.

The older man's milky eyes followed Enox as he moved towards shore, shaking the hair from his locks. "Today, we learn the staff."

Enox looked up, eager. They had yet to touch weapons. Well, Naas used them and Enox disarmed him, but he was not allowed to touch them himself.

"We will craft each of the weapons we learn. To better understand them, and to become one with their core. Only then can you truly earn the right to call yourself master of a weapon."

Enox made a face. They had blacksmiths for that! Crafting EACH weapon he used? He might as well go into smithing if that was what they were going to be doing.

"Do not be displeased." Naas shook his head, disappointed. "Come. we must find the right tree." without sparing a glance at Enox, he gracefully moved deeper into the forest, stopping to examine any tree that caught his eye.

Enox jogged to catch up with him, curious. "How do you know it's the right tree?" he asked.

Naas paused in his examination and shrugged. "You will know. You will feel a connection. Our tree might not be the same." Enox resisted the urge to scowl, halfheartedly feeling up a tree that the older man had already bypassed.

A few hours later, and Enox couldn't hold back his blackening expression. He had never touched this many plants in his life, and he felt nowhere closer to finding "his" tree.

Naas finally stopped, closely examining a large tree with beautiful exposed white wood. "This is my tree." he said solemnly.

Enox came up to it, putting his hands on the bark, enjoying the purity of the color. "It's my tree, too." he said, nodding.

"It is not your tree." Naas circled the tree protectively, bumping the merchant's son away.

"It is." Enox argued, lunging for it. "It's my tree!"

Naas blocked him effortlessly, kicking him to the ground. "Not. Your. Tree." he said, glaring at the young man.

"Fine!" Enox yelled, throwing up his hands. He never thought he'd be arguing about a damn plant. Grumbling, he marched away from Naas and his damn overgrown shrubbery, not paying attention to where he was going. He entered a clearing a little ways away. In the center of the quiet grove a behemoth blackwood tree stood sentinel. It was scarred, old and battered. Half of the tree was devoid of life, split into two by a fierce lightning strike. Enox made his way over to the tree, feeling its living side. He sighed heavily, not feeling anything but rough bark. His gaze kept sliding to the dead side. Something held his attention, and he quickly put his hands to it. It was almost as if the ruined bark was calling to him.

"Your tree embraces death." Naas observed nearby and Enox twitched but did not react further than that. He was too used to his instructor's silent ways.

"This is my tree?" he turned to his teacher, questioning, but Naas gave him nothing. "This is my tree." he said firmly, stroking the bark.

Naas approached, making no sound, handing a large knife to Enox. "choose." Enox looked at the branches before spying a large one that drew him in. Fractals whorled over its surface, engraved by the electricity that had savaged the tree when lightning had struck. The wood was a deep, matte charcoal. He swiftly climbed and grunted as he hacked through the branch, still surprisingly strong and resistant to the blade.

After retrieving both their branches, he and his taciturn teacher returned to the rudimentary camp the tribal man was living in. The moon was well into its assent for the night, shining brightly down on them.

Naas stopped, placing his branch reverentially on the ground. "We must give a sacrifice of ourselves to thank the forest for its sacrifice that has become our gain." he brought out his ceremonial dagger, the one made of a sharpened talon of a sphinx. It was a deep black, reflecting the moonlight that seemed to sink into the symbolic runes lining the dagger's side. The older man knelt by his branch and cut his forearm, allowing the blood to drip onto the wood and coat it's white surface. Enox imitated him, using not the ceremonial dagger (for that was only Naas's) but the knife he had used to cut down the branch. Blood sacrifice was a large part of the tribe's culture, Enox had come to find out, and he no longer flinched as he did in the past.

The wood seemed to absorb his blood, adding a crimson hue to the patterns that nature herself had hewn into its bark.

Long through the night the two of them worked, carving and shaping the wood into staffs worthy of battle. Enox was quick to emulate his master, carving in foreign designs that intensified the fractals and added to their beauty, rather than taking away.

Naas carved the symbols of his people into the wood, stopping often to refinish it with a new layer of blood until the wood itself was no longer white, but a deep red. He chanted as he worked, and Enox copied him, tripping occasionally words that were foreign to his tongue, but entering a trance-like state that warped time and the usual workings of the mind. Soon, though he still did not understand the words, he spoke smoothly and fluently, all the while carving and working his own blood into the charcoal staff until the patterns glared with a crimson intensity. The charcoal wood darkened but remained matte, refusing to change itself. All night, they stayed kneeling, crafting their weapons, cutting their arms and replenishing the flow of blood anew. Morning came, and Ylaris approached, breaking their trance. Exhausted, both of them laid down the newly made weapons and allowed Ylaris to heal their many wounds.

"Well done, well done." she praised, examining each of their weapons, "May I?" she hesitated before touching them. They both nodded, sitting back on their heels.

"Well, well." she smiled, eyeing Naas's weapon. "You certainly have the attention of your deity during your ritual, don't you? This thing is positively layered in magic beyond the mortal scope. A fine weapon. And infused with a bit of soul! My!" she sounded envious. "I couldn't make a thing like this in a thousand years!" She leaned down towards the wood, making a show of listening. "Ah, what a fitting name! Blood Break!" She handed the staff back to him, which he gently laid across his lap, hands tracing the ruins and a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"And yours, Enox!" she grabbed his weapon, tracing the furrows before paling. "This...there must be some mistake. Naas must've helped you."

"He didn't! I mean, I watched what he did and copied him but I made it myself." Enox cried, upset at the insinuation. Ylaris gave an alarmed glance at Naas before setting the weapon down, stepping away from it. The enigmatic man just smiled, exposing his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Enox asked nervously. He had never seen Ylaris look anything but serene.

"During your ritual…" she started, staring down at the wood. "You-you somehow invoked a death deity. I don't know if it was because the wood was dead before you carved it-always start with life, dear- or due to you copying Naas-but without knowing the meaning it shouldn't have happened... but this weapon is saturated in...hunger. Those patterns…" she pointed towards the spiraling marks left by the lightning-"they bring with them enormous power. Your blood fed them and they crave more. Staffs are normally defensive weapons but this one...this one craves battle and dominion. This weapon feels as though it were touched by immortal hands, by someone who revels in death. The powers you will find in it will not bring anything but pain, suffering and death should you ever lose even the slightest control over them. Perhaps to you, or to your opponent. It will struggle against you for control...this...Corpse Wood." she closed her eyes and turned away, as if looking at the staff overwhelmed her.

"Undaasna has heard him." Naas said, and Ylaris paled even further. "She is our Goddess. Our Queen of Queens." the mage shuddered, recoiling slightly away from the man.

"I had not realized your tribe worshipped that particular goddess. I had surmised that you had some connection to a death deity, your aura makes that obvious, but had not expected…" she trailed off, hoping to not offend the other tutor.

"Her demand for sacrifice is great, but so are her gifts and those who live their life in her guidance."

"Who is Undaasna?" Enox asked, not having studied religion to nearly the extent his father had. It was always important not to step on spiritual toes when trading goods. Ylaris dropped her jaw, incredulous. The boy didn't even know who he invoked!

To the young lord's surprise, it was Naas who replied. "She is the creatrix of our tribe, and we live in her image. She is our only Goddess, and she is the mistress of Death." he paused, his milky eyes considering Enox. "would you like to hear her story?"

 

Another chapter up! Woo! Let me know what you guys think :) all comments and suggestions welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like to hear her story?" Naas gracefully crossed his legs, examining his new staff while he waited to hear their answer.

Ylaris settled down on the ground near Enox, who was reclining on his elbows. "Never turned down a good story in my life," she chuckled, "even if it is about a death goddess."

Naas nodded, expecting her to stay and listen. He closed his eyes, centering himself before beginning. "Undaasna was once human. She was the fiercest warrior our tribe has ever known. She worshipped no deity but Death itself. Our tribe lived-and died-for her. She was a berserker; never to be sated in her desire for blood, battle and pain. Under her guidance, our people grew to be feared, to be skilled beyond others in the ways of battle. She was unstoppable. In times of peace, she often turned on her own people, demanding they give themselves over to her pleasure, her desire for spilt blood and the cries of torment." Naas ignored Ylaris's gasp of revulsion, continuing on. "She culled the weak in the tribe, no mercy to her enemies or her own. Ah, but those who underwent her torture and survived were often blessed in future battles. She crafted weapons designed not just to kill, but to inflict agony on her enemies. She took no husband, no man to rule at her side. She was as cunning as she was ruthless."

Enox leaned forward, entranced and more than a little disgusted. Who would submit to such a regime? Ylaris voiced his unanswered question with a dismayed cry. "Who would ever stay with such a beastly ruler?!"

Naas, far from looking offended, shrugged. "You do not understand my people. We are only the strong. The weak have no place in the Chala-Undaasni tribe. We thrive in battle; in pain. Born and bred into it. It was the bloodiest time of our history, but it was not the blood of our people that ran so freely. Under her, we feared no enemies and grew in number. Our ability to expand and take lands was unrivaled. All of her success, our sacrifices to her, she dedicated and gave freely to her only master; Death. Her work did not go unnoticed. A day came where Undaasna fell ill. Our shamans and those we had captured from outsiders could do nothing as a fever ravaged her body.

One day, a great, black feathered phoenix appeared in the village, its wings dripping ashes as it flew. It entered Undaasna's home and spoke to her, its voice sepulchral. 'Do you recognize me, child?'

'My Lord.' she acknowledged him, struggling to wake up enough to greet him, knowing that this creature was none other than Death. 'Do you demand sacrifice?' she whispered with her final breath, falling back into a feverish haze. 'Partake of me,' she rasped, "let me feed you one, last time.'

The bird did not hesitate, but ripped open her chest, consuming that berserker heart, the one that had taken in so much pain, death and glory. As he consumed her, a song of sorrow rang out, driving those nearby to maddened weeping. They tore at their hair, their skin. The weaker felt their hearts stop in their chests, unable to beat under the weight of his grief. They could not take the pain in his voice, so great was his song. As suddenly as he started, he stopped. a single, pure white tear rolled down his beak, restoring her body to its former glory, all wounds from his ravaging healed. 'I cannot.' he croaked, anguished. 'You, who have served me so faithfully, will walk by my side as my consort. You will forever live in my shadow, reveling in the glory of blood and battle.'

And so Undaasna breathed again, sharp and full of the pain she so loved. Death cawed once, and she transformed into a raven with blood-red plumage. She spoke to her people. 'Hear me. You will have no other Queen but me. Forever will I look over my chala-my children-so long as you obey and submit. I alone will rule. And you will flourish.' With a final, fierce screech, she and Death took to the skies, she in his shadow, forevermore."

Naas finished his tale, facing the skies. "It is She who you called when you made your staff."

Enox stared at the weapon, which seemed to have taken on a dull gleam during the telling of the story. "I'm not sure what that means." he wrung his hands, worried.

"It means that She has taken an interest in you. She desires you to take the Blood Trials...when you are ready."

"No." Ylaris stood, brushing off her pants. "I don't know what your 'blood trials' entail, but Enox is a sweet, naive boy. He would not live. Of that I am sure." she examined the boy in question, grimacing as she noted that the darkness of Naas's aura had crept into Enox's-particularly around his dominant weapon hand. She did not like the implications. Perhaps she would talk to his father about getting him a different, less dangerous, instructor.

Naas stared at her, indifferent. Enox frowned. "What are Blood Trials?"

Naas turned to him, eyes sharp. "A sacrifice, what else? It is forbidden to talk of in front of outsiders. When you are ready, She will take you. It is a great honor. Now, I must rest." he turned and walked into his tent, shutting the flap behind him.

Enox wasn't quite sure he liked the sound of that. Ylaris was definitely sure she didn't like the sound of it. "Over my arse," she muttered. "Come, Enox. You must be purified." she handed him his daily potion, which he swallowed with a wretched gag.

"Can't you make this taste better?" the lord complained.

Ylaris grunted, finding herself in a dismal mood. "Consider it a sacrifice. Naas will certainly approve then, won't he?" He walked up to her and stood nearby while she chanted, bringing them to her workshop once more. He was still impressed by it, despite having been there at least every other day.

"Are we going to learn more history today?" he asked, raising his hand and catching a jar that was gently bobbing by. He released it quickly, amused at how it hurried along to rejoin its place.

"Quit teasing the jars, they get stressed easily." Ylaris chastised. "No, no stories today. You are going to learn to brew a very basic healing potion. Hence you getting to keep your clothes. Never, and I mean never, brew naked. Now, I'm afraid it won't do much for a deep wound, but your average bruise, cut or scrape will be healed much, much quicker. Come over here, if you please. Sit." she gestured to a stool next to the cauldron.

"How am I to brew a potion when I don't have any magic?" he lamented, jealous, as always, of the mage's abilities.

"Not all potions require a magic user to brew. It certainly helps and strengthens the potion, but this one is more based on the magic properties found in something the common people have in abundance."

"What is it?" Enox leaned forward excitedly before leaning back quickly, repulsed. "Erophant droppings?!"

"Oh yes." Ylaris's eyes glittered. "In fact, I'd wager you'd be surprised to find what you take for 'common' has properties you are unaware of. Everything has a use, my dear."

"Huh." the young lord looked surprised.

"The recipe for this particular potion is as follows; "heat cauldron over a low flame. Add 3 spoonfuls dried erophant dung. A cup of fresh spring water, 2 sprigs mint. Stir for roughly three minutes, counterclockwise. Let sit for an hour. Then add the heart's blood from a common animal. It must be fresh, understand? After that, three drops of rain and a dash of cloves. Let it cool and you've made yourself a health potion!" as she spoke, she began to concoct the brew.

"So you have to kill to make it?" Enox shook his head, upset. Ylaris sighed, measuring out water.

"I don't, no, because I can replace the blood with my magic. You, however, do not. Really, you shouldn't need to brew the potion because I plan on keeping you well supplied, but it doesn't hurt to know how. Preparedness, my young fellow, is the name of the game!"

"Why does it need blood?" the young lord was still visibly unhappy.

'Such a sweet boy' Ylaris thought, feeling nostalgic for the days of old when she thought that way. "As Naas will undoubtedly tell you, blood contains the mysteries of life. It has a power of its own. The heart's blood, no matter how common the creature, has a deep magic. It functions autonomously, so you couldn't access it save for very, very dark spells, but it's still there."

Enox nodded and made a humming noise, wrinkling at the foul smell that permeated the air when the dung began to dissolve. "That smells awful, Ylaris." he gasped, staring at her with horror, "I don't have to drink this one, do I?"

Ylaris chuckled, pushing back her voluminous sleeves. Catch them on fire once or twice and you learn to work cautiously. "No, no. A potion for deep healing, sure, but this one only does the surface, as I said. Just a dab on the injury itself will do the trick. Now, come stand by me and practice adding ingredients and stirring. I doubt you've ever cooked a day in your life."

"Hey-er, well." the young man flushed, "it's a woman's place, y'know." he said, sheepish. Ylaris barked out a laugh.

"Some of the best cooks I've ever known would kick your arse to the mountains and back before sitting down and feeding you the best meal of your life if they heard that. All professions can be male or female. Don't limit yourself to archaic ways of thinking."

"Now, don't look upset," she smiled, taking in his broody expression. Young ones never did like being corrected. "You're far more progressive than many, thanks to your father and your extensive traveling." her own expression dimmed. "Unlike quite a few of the nobles you'll meet in the city."

"Do you mean a lot of nobles then?" he asked as he plopped the mint sprigs into the burbling potion. He assumed she did, being a mage and all.

"Of course," she said, confirming his suspicions. "They are our primary customers. Although MAGIC tends to do a fair bit of charitable work. We are the most illustrious mage society. Quite an honor to be chosen, quite an honor. Integrity and a giving nature are essential to our image."

Enox could tell she was proud of her stature as a mage. Powerful ones were pretty rare. It seemed like every village he went to had a hedgewitch or two, but most didn't have any proper schooling or potent ability. He had only met a handful, and even they seemed pale in comparison.

"Any side effects from the potions?" said woman asked, bustling around him to grab a jar and dump its contents into another potion, whose contents resembled the thick sludge of mud after a particularly sizable rain.

"I feel jittery a lot, especially if I don't meet with Naas. I also can't seem to eat enough." his stomach chose to emphasize this point by rumbling loudly.

"Young man," she gave him a severe look, "when is the last time you ate? We've discussed this before. You need to consume twice as many calories in order to keep functioning, or that potion is going to make your body start digesting itself."

He scrunched up his face in thought. "I had a bran muffin…" his face fell, "yesterday morning. You know Naas forbids me from eating in the afternoon."

"That man!" Ylaris scowled before snapping her fingers. A plate of steaming food appeared in front of him. It was piled high with eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried slabs of bacon and a hunk of bread.

"Oh wow!" Enox's eyes were shining enthusiastically. He loved watching her do magic. "Did you make this out of thin air?"

"No, no, nothing so fancy. That's much more complicated and it always tends to taste a bit funny." Ylaris waved her hand. "I simply summoned a plate from someone's breakfast table."

Enox grinned, tearing off a piece of bread. "You stole it?"

"I summoned it. From a wealthy family whose table is piling high with food. I even conjured the plate so they wouldn't miss their fine china." she defended herself. "Eat your food before I turn you into a frog for insolence." she huffed indignantly. "I could do that, you know."

"Yes, ma'am." he tore into the plate, hiding his grin behind eggs and toast. An hour and a very full stomach later, Enox was working on increasing the capability of his senses. Today, he was working on his hearing. He was blindfolded, and Ylaris had set random objects to whiz at him from unpredictable angles and speeds. His goal was to either catch them or twist out of their path. Thus far, he was failing miserably. The mage herself wasn't paying him much attention and was instead absorbed in the sludgy potion.

A ringing tone suddenly sung through the lab and the woman looked up, startled. "Drat. this will have to wait until later. Your father is summoning you, dear."

"Father?" Enox stood up, getting whacked in the head by a whizzing jar. He tugged on the magically reinforced blindfold, which released with a wave of the old woman's hand. The jar took one last dive towards his head but he managed to swat it away. He glared at it, suspicious. It looked like the same one he had grabbed earlier. "Ouch! Make them stop!" 

"Stop it, you." Ylaris said fondly, watching as it cheerfully bounced back to its shelf. She shook her sleeves down and stepped closer to Enox, chanting her transportation spell as she did.

"Off you trot." she motioned to Enox once they had appeared outside his father's study. "I'll come collect you after your lesson with Lord Afrond. Make sure you change into all white clothes. We must cleanse you." with a smile and a pop! She disappeared once more.

He took a deep breath and faced the door. His father had been off on a merchant trip shortly after the tutors had arrived, and he was anxious to update him with his progress. He also missed the man. They had always been close. He knocked on the door, hearing a muffled "enter."

He pushed open the door before quickly coming to a stop. "What are you doing in my father's study? Where is my father?" he asked, confused.

 

"Hello….master."

 

 

Note: I did mention this is going to be a long story, right? I do so love world and character building! Love the reviews! Let me know what you guys think :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello….master."

"Gaivin. What are you doing in my father's study?" Enox felt some trepidation at seeing the stable-hand. He had been successfully avoiding him since the incident. He didn't miss how the other's eyes widened in surprise before sinking into a wicked, sultry stare as he examined Enox's new physique.

"Well, my….oh, my." The faeborn smiled wickedly, standing with a feline grace before pacing over to examine the young lord closer. "Whatever have you been up to?" he reached a hand up, gently squeezing the uncomfortable man's bicep with an appreciate whistle.

Enox backed up a pace, hitting the door. "G-gaivin.." he cleared his throat, a blush heating his cheeks as those glittering eyes met his.

A cough sounded from behind his father's desk. The flustered young man quickly side-stepped Gaivin, looking to see who it was. "Lord Afrond?" he said, surprised.

The older man waved a hand pompously, jeweled rings flashing in the sunlight. "Yes, your father is letting me use his study while he is away."

"Ah." Enox nodded. "I had assumed my father had gotten back…" he bit back his disappointment, though he feared he couldn't keep it from coloring his tone.

"He was delayed, unfortunately. Won't be back for another week or so I fear. There was a landslide in the Brachta region. He is going to wait until the main road is cleared. Too many brigands in the forests these days." Afrond signed what he was writing with a delicate flourish and looked up. "What do you say to a journey, Enox? Test what you've learned? I'd like to bring you to the capital and start building up your allies."

Enox, although he was the son of a well-known merchant, had never been to the capital. His father had traded there in his younger days, but now preferred to travel to the lesser known regions in search of rare goods. A pang of excitement went through him before he remembered the other occupant of the room. "Of course-but why is Gaivin here?"

"To accompany us, of course! My boy." Afrond chuckled, his large belly bouncing. "You are a noble now. You must have servants. Every son or daughter that attends the academy will have brought their servants with them-you'd be singled out, unpleasantly, mind you, if the institution had to provide you with their own." he sniffed, as if affronted by the very thought of it. "They'd think you too poor to afford them. Not a good first impression."

Enox grimaced, not wanting to offend the stable boy but uncertain about traveling in close quarters with him. "Why Gaivin? Why not…." he cast desperately in his mind before naming the cook's son, "Klaric?" a hearty scoff met his words.

"He's far too simple minded, that one. No, no. You need someone with an aptitude for court business. Someone around your age, pleasing to the eye, and dare I say it, unique. Servants reflect on their masters, after all. Especially your right hand."

Enox sputtered, "Right hand? You want Gaivin-but he's-well." he blustered. "He's Gaivin!"

"Yes, he is." the green eyed boy drawled, leaning against the far wall, clearly amused. "Why, master, I almost feel that you don't want me with."

"That's not-that is. Who'll help with the stables?" he settled on, floundering.

"All taken care of, young lad, all taken care of." Afrond sat back, resting his hands on his belly in a satisfied manner. 'Gaivin here is an excellent choice. He has his wits about him, and look at him! Pretty as a jewel. Plus there is the matter of his rare blood. Fae folk don't mix with humans too well, and to have a chap with forest blood as your servant? It'll no doubt raise your estimation in the eyes of your peers."

Enox's eyes slid warily to Gaivin as the portly man casually brought up his blood. Usually it would have him boiling by now. Instead, the handsome faeborn shrugged.

"He has convinced me to embrace my heritage. I choose to serve you...master."

Afrond chuckled, glancing at Gaivin fondly. Enox felt certain they had already spent far too much time together. It couldn't be good. Wherever the green-eyed man was, misfortune followed.

"All taken care of then. Gaivin will accompany us to the city. We leave in two days. Please let Ylaris and Naas know. You're free to go." Lord Afrond scooted the chair closer to the desk, absorbed in his correspondence once more. Enox once marveled at the amount of letters that he received. The rotund man had just winked and had said that he was a popular man.

Enox inclined his head, hiding his displeasure. He left quickly, walking towards his room. It wouldn't be long before Ylaris summoned him back and he needed to find some white clothes to change into.

"A word, master." Gaivin sidled up to him, matching his strides.

"I don't have time." the young lord replied tersely. Surely Gaivin wouldn't be so bold to follow him to his bedroom. "I need to change before Ylaris calls for me."

"Allow me to assist you." Enox cursed internally, not wanting him anywhere near his disclothed person.

"I don't need your help. Father won't be pleased if we are alone together."

"So that's why my master has been ignoring me….hiding...always running away. Like a little, juicy rabbit." Enox stopped at that and glared.

"I am no rabbit. And i haven't been hiding from you. Father told me to stay away from you."

Jeweled eyes regarded him, heavy lidded and filled with seductive promises. "Did he now? What a good son you've been. And a good student, from what I hear. Lord Afrond is quite pleased with your progress, or so he tells me." he pressed against Enox, trapping him against the corridor wall. "I could be your teacher, too." he breathed, delighting in the blush that quickly spread across the exquisite face near his.

Enox pushed at Gaivin's chest, surprised how easy he was to move. Judging by the hitch in the faeborn's breath, he was taken aback, although not in an unpleasant way, by the young lord's strength as well.

"You know I can't. I'm a noble now. I might be chosen." Enox said firmly, starting to walk away.

Gaivin rolled his eyes. "So I don't take your ass." he paused, luxuriating the incredulous reaction to his bluntness. "That doesn't mean we can't play."

The noble's penis twitched, intrigued, while the rest of him went into a blundering panic. "Well. er-I think that, um, father would be displeased…" he faked a laugh, ducking past the taller man and walking quickly, albeit awkwardly, away.

Wicked eyes followed him, thoughtful. That certainly wasn't a no. He allowed the flustered man to leave, enjoying the view as he walked away. Gaivin always did enjoy a good game of cat and mouse, especially when the mouse was as pretty as his master. He eventually walked the opposite way, heading towards the kitchen. He was capital-bound now, and determined to make something of himself and his master. He was content in the role of servant-for now. After all, servants pulled strings, manipulated those who thought they were in control simply because they had a title. He was content to be behind the curtain, so long as it benefited him. Afrond was no doubt the best thing to come to the estate in ages. And as for Enox's purity...Gaivin was willing to wait. Such a prize didn't come around often after all.

Enox all but dashed into his chambers, pulling at the strings holding his trousers up. He could still feel the forest-son's eyes on him, those full lips-he groaned, thrusting his hand into his pants, working himself furiously. He bit his lips, shuddering at the feel of his calloused hand wrapping around his cock. At first he had been displeased, missing the softness of his skin. Then he had discovered that they added additional sensation and friction when he touched himself. He turned and braced his arm against the wall, gasping as pre-cum began leaking from his tip, adding lubrication and wetness to his frantically moving fist. His balls tightened and he cried out, hunching his shoulders as cum spattered the inside of his pants.

He sunk to his knees, upset about Gaivin. He had no control when it came to the half-fae. He was angry one minute, confused the next and constantly aroused in the other man's presence. He perked his head up as a thought occurred to him. His father knew how troublesome Gaivin was. He would never let him accompany his son to the capital-much less be his right hand man. He wasn't reliable enough for that. He could overturn Lord Afrond's decision. Enox calmed somewhat and shucked his soiled clothing off. He strode naked through his chambers, smiling when he saw the servant's had laid out a crisp white outfit for him on the bed. Ylaris must have talked to them. He pulled the clothes on, scratching absentmindedly at his taut stomach.

Not much sooner than that, he heard a popping noise behind him and turned to greet Ylaris.

"Are you ready to be cleansed, my dear?" she subtly wrinkled her nose, glancing at the pile of clothing near the wall. If Enox knew what a heightened sense of smell mages had, he would've been mightily embarrassed. She made a delicate gesture behind her back, banishing the clothes to her lab. His sperm would be a potent ingredient in his personalized protection potions. Thankfully he was young and virile enough that she had been surreptitiously collecting it without him noticing. No doubt he would have been humiliated had he known. Best not to bring it up.

"I am always ready, Ylaris. Your potion sees to that! Are we going to your lab again?" he hadn't been 'cleansed' yet, so he was excited to see new magic.

"No, I've had just about enough of that dusty old hole for one day!" Ylaris declared with a smile. "We are going to MAGE's magical hot springs!"

"Hot springs?" Enox marveled. He had heard of them, but they were jealously guarded by whoever owned the land. A few inns he had stayed in had them, but to use them carried an exponential price tag that he and his father weren't willing to pay.

"You're going to love them!" she clapped her hands and began chanting. Enox felt the familiar pull of transportation and blinked. When his eyes opened, he was standing on a stone path with a steep edge. He was on a mountain!

"Welcome to one of MAGE's exclusive resorts!" Ylaris grabbed his arm, pulling him along the path. "Come along. I only booked one night, and I had to pull a few favors to get it so soon! This place is booked AGES in advance-you wouldn't believe."

He staggered along beside her, still staring around in wonderment. A fierce screech pierced the air and he clapped his hands over his eardrums, looking around wildly for the source. There, circling above him in the open air, was a Gryphon. He lowered his hands, staring in awe.

Ylaris stopped, admiring the view with him. "Majestic, aren't they." she said softly, a beatific smile on her face. "A few northern clans nest in this mountain. You don't see them very often though. They prefer to keep to themselves. Not as social as their forest cousins. Much more quick to anger, too." she turned to Enox and said, "shall we see if we can meet him?"

Without hearing his reply, she rolled up her sleeves and lifted her hands to cup around her mouth. She pulled in a great, deep breath and when she blew out Enox was startled to hear a shrill cry that sounded very similar to the one the Gryphon had made.

She winked at his mystified gaze. "I speak their language. It's a tricky little spell that not many bother to master. Usually it's enough to get their attention.

Sure enough, the creature was circling closer, it's enormous wings buffeting the path. "he's going to blow us off!" the young lord yelled, terrified.

Ylaris chuckled, waving her hand. Abruptly, the wind ceased. "There we go. She wouldn't do that. Quite large feathering for a female. Thought she was a male from a distance!" Ylaris cupped her hands again, emitting another shriek. "That was Gryphon for hello." she added.

Enox couldn't tell if she was joking but was more concerned with the massive figure that had landed in front of them. She was a strange sight. He had seen drawings in books but they failed to fully capture how odd they truly were. She looked as though she had been put together somehow from the parts of different creatures. Her head was that of an eagle. Her feathers were white, dappled in gray before fading into a deep steel. Her front legs were similarly adorned in feathers. He gulped when he saw her viciously curved talons, clearly made with lethal intent. Her body was silver, but furred rather than feathered. Her landing was somewhat awkward, as her back legs were paws like those from a great cat, mismatched with the birdlike front feet. Her tail whipped back and forth, tufted at the end. Great, silvery wings rose above her body, trembling in the wind. Even sharper than her talons was her beak. He backed away, imagining her tearing into him. She was terrifying.

Ylaris stepped forward, bowing deeply. "Greetings, Lady of the skies." the Gryphon cocked her head sharply, golden eyes regarding the mage. Enox's hand fisted tightly, feeling tense. She looked more likely to eat them than greet them.

A sharp, musical voice came from the creature before them. "I greet thee, mage of the mountain. And young sir." she tilted her head again, studying the uncomfortable young man before stepping closer. "You fear me."

His voice shook as he answered her. "I've never met a-a Gryphon before. You-you're as beautiful as you are fearsome, my lady."

Ylaris nodded approvingly. She supposed she should have coached him in the proper greeting of the Exalted. He was a smart boy. She trusted him not to anger the Gryphon to the point of being in danger.

The creature in question trilled, pleased with his answer. "I am quite fearsome, am I not?" she shook her feathers, preening. "You may call me Lady Windwalker. Do you have a name, nestling?"

"Nestling? I'm a man. Enox Vic Enlan-your ladyship."

She cawed in what Enox assumed was a laugh. "A young man! Far from his nest. I wish to walk with you. It is so rare that I meet with your kind."

"It would be an honor!" Ylaris spoke, gesturing to the path. "But the path is quite narrow. Won't you grace us with your demi-form so that we may all walk together?"

"Of course." A shower of silver feathers burst around the Gryphon and in her place stood a nude, valkyrie-esque woman. She still had wings and taloned, highly arched feet.

Ylaris eyed the feathers littering the ground greedily. "May I-?" she gestured at them vaguely. The Gryphon shrugged with her wings-a somewhat bizarre sight.

"Of course, mage. It is not nesting season, I have no use for excess feathers. Use them well." Ylaris needed no further encouragement and set to her task of gathering the plumage with gusto.

The Gryphon paid her no mind. She stretched her wings luxuriously, snapping them out to each side, almost knocking Enox off the path. He gasped as he stumbled close to the edge, whose railing was nothing more than aged rickety wood. His heart pattered in his chest. He fell on his bottom, scrambling backwards, head swimming as he took in the long, steep drop. Heights had never really bothered him, but he hadn't had an occasion to feel threatened by them either. "Excuse me!" Enox said hotly, glaring at the demi-woman.

She cocked her head towards him in an unnervingly birdlike fashion before stalking towards him on those strange feet. "Excuse you for what?" her golden eyes blinked in confusion. "You have done nothing to offend this Gryphon."

Enox climbed gingerly to his feet, sticking close to the mountain's comforting presence. He glared at her, opening his mouth to retort, but clapping it shut once he realized she was naked. He had rarely been around nude females, and she certainly was a sight to see. Her breasts were large and cupped by silvery down-feathers, sloping gently into pale, dusky nipples. Her stomach was defined by muscles, as were her impressive thighs. A thatch of down marked her pubis before giving way to the same dusky pink as her areolas. She was taller than he was, a truly statuesque woman. Every inch of her was corded tightly in muscles, but rife with femininity as well. Her face was no exception. It was not a traditional beauty. She had a sharp, defined edge to her jaw, and her nose could certainly be described as 'beak-like.' Her magnificent eyes burned, saturated with the hue of the sun in early morning.

"Oh wow." he whispered, forgetting she had nearly knocked him to his death.

"You find this form pleasing, human?" she ran her hand down her side before cupping a breast experimentally. "I do not spend much time in it." Enox nodded, mouth dry. She was a bit too muscular for his tastes, but he wasn't picky. What young man was?

Ylaris finished gathering her prized feathers and sighed when she saw what was happening. Those white trousers of Enox's hid nothing, after all.

"Lady Windwalker, forgive my young charge. He has little experience with nudity and it tends to overwhelm him."

Enox broke out of his lust-induced haze and scowled at the mage. "It does not." a raised eyebrow was his only answer. "It doesn't!" he insisted.

"Does he have a mate?" Windwalker walked awkwardly towards them in a sort of hopping, high-stepping gait. It was clear she was not used to ambulating on her demi-form's legs. Ylaris stifled a laugh and shot a warning glance to Enox, who, much to her chagrin, didn't appear to notice the awkward hop but was rather fixated on the bouncing of the lady's breasts.

"A mate…? Oh, goodness no. He hasn't even attended the academy yet, my lady!" Ylaris wasn't too sure she liked the way Windwalker was eyeing her charge. She appeared to have a fascination with him.

"He is handsome for your kind, is he not? Why do you not take him? Or perhaps you do." the birdlike woman inquired, becoming more graceful as she got used to her legs. She walk-hopped closer to Enox, caressing him gently with her wings.

Enox blushed, marveling at how soft the feathers were. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, blush deepening as her breasts brushed his arm.

"Oh-for. Here." Ylaris conjured a toga-esque wrap, offering it to the other woman. "He can't concentrate when you're like that. He is a looker, that's for sure. But far too young for me-and for you too, i'm sure! He's not even ready to take the leap out of his nest, as the saying goes."

Enox pouted as the Gryphon put on the toga. Ylaris was a sadist, he decided.

"Pity. it is so hard to tell age with your kind. Fleeting lives that you have." the lady folded her wings before leaning towards Enox again, rubbing her face against his. "His scent is a wonderous thing. Like-" she frowned, trying to put it into words. "Like the charged air before a great thunderstorm. Electric and heady."

Enox stood still, completely at a loss at how to proceed. He'd never had a stranger rub anything against him before, let alone their face and boobs. She eventually stopped and stepped away from him, sighing in pleasure. He eyed Ylaris, who looked exasperated.

"Shall we head to the hot springs? My old bones are aching." she said irritably.

The Gryphon frowned, looking at the path ahead. "I tire of this form. It would be much easier if you were to climb on my back."

Ylaris sucked in a breath. 'That would be a very great honor." she said, carefully. The Lady Windwalker must've been pleased by their presence if she offering such a thing.

"Yes, it is. Perhaps you have something to offer me in return for my benevolence." the Gryphon stared expectantly at the two of them. "I wish to see more of the human world. Perhaps you can craft a charm that allows me a fully human form." Only the first-born children of the Exalted could achieve a fully human-appearing form. Only the powerful could achieve a demi-form.

"As you command, my lady. Though it will be nothing more than a glamour I'm afraid. It will not be a true form."

"Acceptable."

Ylaris looked excited. "Do you wish to be some sort of ambassador from the mountain clans?" she clasped her hands together excitedly. They could learn so much. The current ambassadors were stodgy and reluctant to share any secrets. This Gryphon seemed far more open.

"No. I am not a first-born. I simply wish to observe more of your people." Ylaris sighed, disappointed but expecting that answer.

"I also wish to mate with a human."

 

As always, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks everyone who is following the story! Please excuse any spelling errors. I'll try to go back and fix them eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

“I also wish to mate with a human.” the Gryphon said nonchalantly while walking ahead of the two flabbergasted humans and transforming with another burst of feathers to her original form.

Ylaris looked stunned, and Enox looked eager. Or at least, a part of him did.

“Think with your brains!” Ylaris hissed at him, pinching his upper arm. The Gryphon turned to observe them.

“Can humans think with other parts of their anatomy? How interesting. I have not heard such things before. What is he thinking with?” the creature cocked her head, clearly curious. 

“It’s a human expression, my lady. Please think nothing of it. We use our only our brains, just as you do.”

“How strange.” the Gryphon clicked her beak together. “Mage, it is not your nestling I wish to have sex with. He is a fine specimen, and I have no doubt that my flight feathers would be plucked if I would deny the firstborns a chance at him. He has a strong current of destiny around him.”

“Don’t I know it.” Ylaris muttered. “May we mount?” she said, gesturing at the wide expanse of the Gryphon’s back. She had ridden on them a few times in the past, but it was a rare pleasure she was eager to experience once more. 

A low bow met her words and the older woman strutted with confidence up to the feathered haunches. She climbed on with dignity, using a bit of magic to boost her agility. “Come now, my lord!” she called, gesturing for Enox to join her. He was hanging back warily, glancing at the jagged edge of the mountain with trepidation. 

“I think I’ll just walk.” he said nervously, edging away. 

“He’s afraid!” Ylaris hooted, gently slapping the Gryphon on the back of her neck. A squawking laugh joined her. 

“Oh for--come on, anyone would have a little fear!” Enox marched determinedly up to them, awkwardly swinging up in front of Ylaris and sitting with his knees just behind the Gryphon’s great wings. 

‘Nothing like a little dogging to make a young man fearless.’ Ylaris thought with amusement. “Tally ho then my Lady!” she put her hands together and murmured a quick sticking spell, ensuring that neither of them would fall off. 

Enox squirmed as the spell set over him, feeling like he was just dipped in tree sap. Still, it was better than the alternative. He gasped as the enormous wings beat, rocking him back and forth. He immediately felt immensely grateful to the mage. The beats became faster, sweeping up debris and detritus in a veritable maelstrom of sheer physical power. 

“Here we go!!” Ylaris yelled, hunching down. Enox was quick to mimic her, feeling vaguely queasy at the rocking. He started screaming (although he would never admit it) as the creature abruptly reared onto her haunches, launching herself in the air with a powerful push from her back legs and a magnificent shriek. 

A sudden drop rolled both of the human’s stomachs as the Gryphon plummeted over the edge of the mountain. She lazily allowed them to drop for a terrifying moment before fully flaring her wings open and catching them. Enox was trembling all over, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Open your eyes! Your eyes, dear!” Ylaris yelled, words muffled by the great gusts of wind that tore at them. He took a deep, shuddering breath before slowly opening them, tremors of terror still wracking his body.

The view was like nothing he had ever seen. They were soaring over a green valley, humans looking like tiny ants. To their right was the giant mountain, dwarfing them with its snow-covered peaks. Clouds drifted idly and the sun glittered in the west, beginning its nightly descent. The fear quickly left as it was overtaken by awe and amazement. Without him realizing, his body had already adjusted to the strange rocking motion and already his balance was better than the far more experienced mage’s. 

“This is incredible!” he yelled, whooping his joy. Lady Windwalker heard him and gave a piercing cry in return, conveying her pleasure to him. She tucked in her wings and dove, spiraling. Enox laughed, all fear left far behind him. 

Ylaris crouched down closer, eyes streaming in the wind. She was getting too old for this sort of play! 

The Gryphon worked her way through a series of aerial stunts, each delighting the young man on her back more than the last and leaving him breathless with exhilaration. ‘This one would be a prize mate for any of the firstborns,’ she thought. It was rare to find a human who enjoyed flight, especially one who adjusted to it so quickly. Not that any Gryphon worth their wings allowed humans to ride them often. She gradually smoothed out her flight, drifting on air streams as effortlessly as a fish navigating the eddies of a gentle river. 

“Look below!” the mage shouted into Enox’s ear, jabbing her fingers at a building that was built into the side of the mountain. “That’s where we are going!”

 

“I will land down the trail; you may transform me then, mage.” the Gryphon spoke, beginning her descent. “We will enter your destination together and I will find a worthy male to mate with.” 

Enox laughed, feeling carefree. This was undoubtedly one of the best experiences of his life. He felt a little disappointed that it was coming to an end so quickly, but was also eager to get to the spa. 

All too soon, the ground was nearing. The young man felt a little zing of trepidation, remembering her awkward landing from before. Lady Windwalker beat her wings wildly, slowing them down to a hover before dropping suddenly onto the path in a rearing, jarring movement that would have no doubt sent them tumbling if it hadn’t been for Ylaris’s clever sticking spell. As it was, they jumbled together and Enox’s head knocked into the mage’s chest, causing her to wheeze and cough dramatically. 

“Finite!” Ylaris gasped out irritably, cancelling the spell holding them on. Enox’s legs felt curiously wobbly after dismounting. It hadn’t been that long of a ride but he felt as though he had been riding atop a horse for a whole day. 

“Oooh, my thighs!” Ylaris moaned, rubbing them. “Those hot springs can’t come soon enough! Now, Lady Windwalker, time to make your charm!”

The Gryphon and young man both watched curiously as Ylaris took out of one her freshly harvested feathers, muttering over it before spitting on it and slicking the entire length with her phlegm. She then conjured a length of black twine, holding it out to the Gryphon to snip with her sharp beak into three equal parts. After that, she deftly braided the feather and twine together, muttering all the while before finally attaching a clear glass bead to the end. 

“If you will transform again, my Lady. This must go around either your wrist or ankle.” Another shower of feathers, again gathered by Ylaris with a quick spell and pleased expression, and Lady Windwalker’s demi form was present once more, covered this time by a dress (thanks to a certain meddling mage), much to Enox’s dissapointment. 

“My wrist, I think.” the Gryphon said, considering her choices carefully. “It will be easier to take on and off.” 

“As you wish; a good choice.” The older woman nodded approvingly, tying it swiftly. As soon as she clasped the ends together, the Gryphon transformed instantly into a striking woman with shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her features were similar to her demi form, but their sharpness and birdlike qualities were muted. 

“We should give you a human name,” the mage mused. “Windwalker is not a human name.”

The Gryphon’s brow furrowed in anger, her honey-brown eyes--no longer that sharp golden hue--darkening.

“You dare to hide my lineage? I will not be called by anything else. To do so would be an insult of the greatest height.” 

“No, no.” Ylaris soothed hurriedly, hands up in a placating manner. “I meant no offense. If subterfuge is your goal, then perhaps a different name would be beneficial….of course Windwalker is a proud name. And none so deserving of it as you, my Lady.” 

The Gryphon crossed her arms, glaring. “On this, I will not be moved.”

“Of course. My mistake.” the mage bowed deeply, hiding an eye roll. 

“Yes. It was.” The woman stated haughtily. “Your apology will be accepted without a blood demand. This time.”

Enox gulped. Ylaris wasn’t kidding when she said they were quick to offend. His awe of the Gryphon lessened quite a bit with her pretentious nature and pettiness. 

“Shall we continue onwards, your Ladyship?” He interrupted, offering the woman his arm. She stared at it, nonplussed. “Er, human tradition.” He said, dropping the offered appendage. 

“Very well.” she said, grasping his arm and looping hers through. “We will present as you humans do.”

He felt apprehensive with her nearness, being overly careful not to trip. She’d probably peck his eyes out if he tripped and took her down with him.

Ylaris followed them, chattering on excitedly about what the spa had to offer. 

“Oh, you simply have to try the algae swamps, they are simply marvelous. Your skin will be glowing--literally. Bioluminescence and all that. Take a few hundred years off if you need it!” 

“What would you suggest for me, lady mage?” Lady Windwalker asked curiously, practically pulling Enox along with her long stride. He wasn’t considered short by any means, but she had such long legs and a few inches on him. Plus, he thought, his legs were still wobbly from the ride. 

“Hmmm…” Ylaris looked thoughtful.” If you were in a private room you could transform back to your glorious self and perhaps get your beak and nails shined and polished. They have experts in catering to the Exalted.”

The Gryphon hummed, “an excellent suggestion.” She turned to Enox. “Does my skin please you? Does it too need this algae treatment?”

“It’s...it’s as soft as a newborn babe’s, Lady.” he reassured. “But perhaps you would partake simply to enjoy the experience?” As they crested a hill, they stopped, marvelling as the spectacular lodge came into view at the bottom.

“Ho!” a new voice called, greeting the three visitors. “Do you have a reservation?.....Ylaris, is that you?!”

“Sylvie, my dear!” the old mage rushed down the path, enveloping the person in a hug. “Oh, it’s been what, 75 years, give or take a century?” 

“Ylaris! You don’t look a day older. But who is this?” she looked curiously at the other two, frowning at a list that suddenly appeared in her hand. “I have you booked for two….” 

“Ah, yes. This is the Lady Windwalker, from the White Mountain clan. Perhaps you can make an exception?” 

“A Gryphon’s name? She looks...ah!” she squinted mightily, staring hard. “You always were so good with glamours. Almost couldn’t see through this one! What marvelous wings!”

Windwalker stood taller, a pleased smile gracing her lips. “They are indeed.”

“Of course, of course. Come right this way!” she ushered them along while continuing merrily, “The western suites are always kept open in case of Exalted visitors.”

“She wishes her lineage to be kept discreet during this visit.” Ylaris hushed her friend as they entered enormous carved wooden doors.

Sylvie nodded, swiftly dotting a note down on her list. “This’ll be the young noble that you’ve been working with hmm? Word does get around, you know.”

Ylaris laughed, hooking an arm around her old friend. “Old gossip that you are!” she said fondly. “Let’s go get settled, these old bones of mine are aching! Come along!”

Enox eagerly followed the two older ladies, gapping around him in awe. The inn was beautiful in a simplistic, natural way. Everywhere he looked, nature was incorporated. Gone was the foreboding, windy mountainside. Instead, it looked as though he had entered a lush forest. Gentle streams laughed as they wound underneath see-through glass panes in the floor. He marvelled. Glass! In the floor! Warily, he avoided stepping on it. 

Ylaris chuckled. “It won’t break, my dear. Spelled stronger than steel!” Enox nodded, gasping when a fish waved a colorful fin at him. 

“Oh, ignore them. Show-offs!” Sylvie scolded, shooing the fish away. It blew bubbles at her angrily before swimming away. 

“Are they real fish?” Enox asked, entranced. 

“Of course! These streams flow off their natural rivers in the Catar Jungle--magically diverted of course. They go right back where they came from, no harm to the ecosystem. They are lovely to look at though aren’t they? Every color imaginable!” Sylvie, seeing that Enox was clearly new to this sort of environment, decided to play the role of tour guide. Even the Gryphon looked impressed. 

“Have you been here before, Lady Windwalker?”

“Not inside, no. Though we are aware of its existence. A few of my nestmates have stayed here.” She glanced around, much more subtle in her admiration than Enox, who was openly exclaiming in wonder. 

“There is something in the trees!” he all but yelled, pointing excitedly to the dense foliage on the side of the glass path.

Ylaris rolled her eyes, suppressing a good-natured grin.”I hope you don’t intend to go around hollering when you see the capital for the first time, sir Enlan.”

Enox snapped his jaw closed and gave the old mage a rude look. 

“Ah, yes!” Sylvie grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the lush greenery. “They are pixies; relatives of the Fae but much lower on the totem pole. They maintain the plants and natural aspects of the inn. They do like playing tricks on our guests, however. Harmless of course. The ones outside of here not so much. In order to live here they are bound to do no harm to our guests.”

Ylaris nodded her agreement. “Never trust a pixie, Enox. They enjoy mischief far too much.”

One of the creatures in question fluttered towards them gracefully, twirling herself on the currents of air. Her skin was a pale lavender, with wings of a deep purple laced with glittering gold. She landed on a twig near them, her cotton-wisp hair floating gently around her as her wings slowly fanned. 

“Do they talk?” Enox leaned forward, laughing as she blew him a kiss. 

“Some of them. She doesn’t.” She giggled and flew around him. He held his hand up and she landed in his palm. He marvelled at how light she was. She weighed no more than a regular butterfly would. He leaned forward, stunned to see that she was naked. Two naked girls in one trip! How about that? 

He watched as she danced her way over to his thumb before straddling the meaty base, legs spread on either side. She leaned back and pulled his thumb to her, laying it over her minute body. He blushed as his thumb came into contact with her tiny, pert breasts and--oh god! She began twisting her hips rhythmically, making erotic cooing noises as she rolled her hips into his thumb, fluttering her wings against his palm. 

“eager little things, aren’t they?” Ylaris laughed at his shell-shocked expression. 

“That’s enough, Flora. Don’t get him too riled up now, poor thing.” Sylvie gently plucked the writhing pixie from his palm. The tiny creature pouted, stamping her little feet in the air. 

Enox rubbed his hands on his trousers, choosing NOT to examine the wetness that he felt there. 

“I like this Flora.” Windwalker interrupted, smiling. “She has good taste.” 

The pixie paused her tantrum and fluttered towards the Gryphon, preening and giggling in delight. 

Sylvie tossed a candy of some sort in the air and the pixie flew towards it in a mad rush, catching it and grasping it possessively to her chest. 

“A little condensed ball of nectar; they can’t get enough of the stuff.”

They all watched as the pixie flew back into the foliage, clutching her prize and glancing warily around for would-be snatchers.

“Lady Windwalker; perhaps we can meet up later? I’m sure you’d like to get settled in?” Ylaris suggested as they continued down the path, leaving the small creature to its meal. 

“A fine suggestion.” the Gryphon turned to their guide, head tilted in a bird-like manner. “Elder mage, do you have someone who can teach me to court a human male? I wish to experience mating.”

Sylvie, to her credit, held her expression remarkably well with only a slight raise of her eyebrows to indicate her surprise at the request. “Of course. I believe that one of the masseuses is part incubus. I’m sure that she would be more than happy to find you a willing partner.”

“She will have to teach me how humans have sex. Gryphons must fight for their right to mate. It is a bloody and fierce battle. Will I have to fight any human women for the right to mate with the partner of my choosing? Can I choose a male and fight him for the right to pleasure myself with his cock?”

“My goodness!” Ylaris and Sylvie both exclaimed, hushing the statuesque woman. 

“My Lady. Humans are much more reserved...it’s not proper to discuss these things in public in polite society.” Sylvie gently lectured, a pink hue creeping along her cheeks. 

The Gryphon scoffed, shaking her head sadly. “I will not pretend to understand you humans and your shame regarding sex. It saddens me.” 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Sylvie said gently before steering the conversation into safer waters. “Ylaris, do you still remember the way? I have you in the Ocean suite--I know it’s your favorite dear. You and Enox get settled and I will take care of the Lady. Tonight will be a full moon, perfect for the cleansing ritual.” Sylvie wrinkled her nose at the young man. “Your aura stinks, my dear. Like a rotting corpse.” 

Enox sniffed himself, smelling a slight pungence of sweat but nothing particularly foul. He didn’t know whether or not to take offense. 

“Sylvie can smell auras. Not all mages are gifted with the ability to detect them. It’s fairly uncommon, actually. The two of us are only part of a small handful that can!” Ylaris boasted, nudging her friend. “Sylvie here is also a Seer; exceptionally rare.”

“A seer!?” Enox exclaimed, impressed. “I thought they all worked for the palace?”

“Oh, I do, I do. But they rotate us through. Can’t have visions if I’m under stress! That’s why this is the perfect job for me.”

“Can you tell my future?” Enox leaned forward eagerly, as if invading the elder mage’s personal space would force a vision. 

“My Lord!” Ylaris yanked him back and cuffed him upside his head. “What a rude thing to ask. It’s not some parlor trick she can turn on and off. It’s also quite tiring on her! Some Seers are known to sleep for days after a vision!”

Enox pouted a bit and rubbed his head. “Well how am I to know that? I haven’t been exposed to much magic.’

“Yes, I see that now. Yet another thing to incorporate into your education. How remiss of me. Now come. The Lady has been waiting patiently long enough.” she gestured a knobby hand towards the Gryphon, who was busy examining her clothing with lips twisted in distaste. “Sylvie; we are going to head up to our suite and then we will meet you near the springs later so you can help me with cleansing his aura. Sundown perhaps?”

“Of course, of course.” The older mage called over her shoulder, already leading their new acquaintance away. 

Ylaris watched them with a fond expression before starting off in the direction of their suite. She turned towards Enox, who was still glancing around in wonder. With a flourish of her wrist, she produced a brochure and handed it to him to peruse. “Well, young fella-me-lad? What would you like to do first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long...LONG wait on this!! I got a new job and its awesome but grueling and I have had a severe case of writer's block. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me :) and welcome new readers!
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews feed me and soothe my sore fingers! As always, sorry for any spelling errors! My eyes go blind to them after awhile, I swear.


End file.
